Losing Control
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Set after the mid season finale. What if Cassie stopped the fires, and Jake got free? How would the rest of the circle handle it? All the while everyone's slowly losing their very own control!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to cry out to him, tell him to jump off the boat and come back to me. But I knew if I did that, than that means that I'd give the witch-hunters a good reason to come back. And that means that I'd most likely loose the only person who understood, me and my powers. Yes, I, Cassie Blake come from a very long line of dark magic and witches. My father, John Blackwell was the darkest of them all!

As the boat sailed I away, I looked through the fire to Jake's eyes. His were stern, but also soft. _He cares about me. That's why he wanted me too leave!_ Before I could stop myself, I undid the fire that was blocking my way to the rest of the dock!

"Cassie! Don't." cried Adam, taking my hand, pulling me backwards. I steadied my gaze on Jake, noticing the others along with him on the boat saw what I'd done. I whirled around. "Don't. Touch me." I yelled, shoving Adam backwards. It was like slow-motion, from when I shoved him, to when he landed at the other end of the deck. _'All of your emotions, let them go...that's how you do single magic outside the circle. Passion, anger, love...all of them! Just let them go.' _ I remember Jake telling me, at Faye's grandfather's lake house.

"Adam!" shouted everyone else, turning away, rushing to his aid. _Perfect!_ I thought, smiling to myself. Loving the way this new kind of power felt, without the others, flowing inside me, waiting to be released for who knows what.

I turned around, and saw the boat had fully stopped, and that all of its passengers had seen what had happened, the one who hired Jake to kill me was in awe. Jake on the other hand knew what I was going to do. Whether he liked it or not.

I walked to the edge of the dock, I looked out into the harbor, seeing its vast, empty space. I closed my eyes, breathed in, breathed out. Relaxing myself! Slowly I concentrated on the boat, imagining it bursting into flames. The wind picked up suddenly, my blonde tendrils were flailing around my face. Then all of a sudden, there it was. What I was waiting for, the explosion! Then a splash, Jake was swimming back to the docks.

"NO! Cassie what have you done?" screamed Faye. I looked at her, "Shut. Up." I said slowly. I turned my eyes back to the water, Jake was already half way back to me, swimming as fast as he could as the debris of the now blown up boat, came soaring through the ashy night sky. "What the hell is wrong, with you?" screamed Diana, helping an injured Adam. I didn't look at her, none of them. I knew what my faced must've looked like. Darkness. Then suddenly, arms came around me, something hit me upside the head. I blacked out, but not before I saw Jake running up the dock.

~The next day~

I rolled over, opening my eyes, seeing my alarm clock. It read 10:05. "Good, you're awake." said I voice, I knew all too familiar. I looked to where it came from, and there sat Jake beside my bed.

"Jake! What happened?" I asked, sitting up, he looked at me. "You blew up the boat, last night. Don't you remember?" he asked, sitting in front of me. "No, I remember all of that, but who brought me home?" I asked, him. He smiled, softly, "Faye, and Diana. Why?" he said, "Just wondering, that's all." I said in return.

Then, he took my hand, in his. "Cassie, you do know that you used black magic, last night. Right?" he asked me, I shook my head yes. I leaned, towards him. "It felt really good, too." I whispered, just before capturing his lips in mine.

The kiss was like fire, burning deep inside me. He kissed me back, slowly his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. Mine played in his hair, then I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which I granted, his tongue and mine fought for dominance. not caring who won, I gave up. Pulling away from the kiss, I rested my head on his shoulder. His lips brushed slightly against my neck, once more. It was soft unlike all of the other kisses we've shared, which shocked me. I let out a gasp, I could feel Jakes smile against my now burning skin.

He pulled away, from me. "Cassie, as mush as I want to stay I can't. Your grandmother could come back anytime. And I'm sure you don't need any unwanted attention, today!" Jake said kissing me one last time, before walking out of my room.

I sat the dumbstruck at what just happened. Still shaking from his touch, I stood up, closed my door, went to my dresser, and got out a sky blue tank top and matching stripped pajama shorts. Reaching for the zipper, I noticed it was stuck, then all of a sudden my door opened, again.

Whoever it was, didn't say anything at first. Then they walked up behind me, moving my hair, and placed a small kiss at the base of my neck. "Need a hand?" came the persons voice. Fingers played against my skin, as they undid the zipper in one try. I gulped, as I felt the dress split in two! But whoever it was, was holding up my dress so it didn't fall to my feet. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

_"Need a hand?" came the persons voice. Fingers played against my skin, as they undid the zipper in one try. I gulped, as I felt the dress split in two! But whoever it was, was holding up my dress so it didn't fall to my feet. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was._

I stood there, holding the front of my dress, up. Shaking like, crazy I turned around. His hands seized mine, pulling me to him, I gasped. Looking into his light blue eyes. "I thought you were leaving." I said, to Jake. He smirked, "I was, but then I decided not too. That and I was about to walk outside, when I saw Adam's truck across the street. Him and Diana were fighting." he said laughing a little.

I shook my head, smiling. "So why did you unzip my dress?" I asked, smirking, looking at him questioningly. He bent, down to whisper in my ear, "Well it looked like you needed help…" he said dragging the sentence out, I placed my hands on his chest, slid them up and over his shoulders to remove his tuxedo jacket, and dropping it to the floor.

"You're right…I _need_ a lot of help, Mr. Armstrong. You will help me, _won't _you?" I asked him, smirking as I did so. Stepping around, him and holding my dress to me, I walked over and shut my door, locking it too.

Walking back to Jake, I drug my left hand against his chest, stopping in front of him. I threw my right arm, around his neck and my fingers intertwine themselves in his hair. Pulling him tight against me, I kissed him deeply. Then he picked me up, by my thighs. Instantly I wrapped my legs around his torso! _The things he makes me want to do!_ I thought, biting his lower lip.

Jake broke off the kiss, breathing heavy he murmured, "Don't. I' may lose my control." I kissed him, deeply again. Pulling away, I kissed his neck, "Maybe I want you to!" I said, against his skin. I could feel my dress slipping off, but I didn't care. "Cassie." he said so deeply, that it sent shivers all over my body. "Hmm?" I said, noticing how it vibrated his skin underneath my lips. Jakes breath hitched, a small smile formed against my lips._ I got you now!_

Then all of a sudden, I was dropped onto my bed! Jake was kneeled over me, his right hand ran up my thigh, and his other was cupping my cheek. Out of nowhere I flipped us over, so that I was straddling him. I bent down sucking on his neck, while I undid the buttons on his shirt. My hands worked as fast as they could, reaching the last button, I looked into his eyes. Seeing nothing but pure lust, and love!

Jake flipped us back over, but not before shrugging out of his shirt. Tempted, I stole a glance at his hard abs. "Like what you see?" he said cockily, I bit my lip. "As a matter of fact, I like _a lot _of what I see. What about you?" I asked him, running my hands down his chest and back up again. "I _love_ the view from up here!" he said, before bending down and kissing just above my breasts.

I gasped, arching my back as I did so. Wrapping my hands in his hair, "Jake." I whispered, that's when I heard it. Voices, and not just any voices. But, Diana and Adams! Jake pulled back quickly, "Shit." we both said at the same time.

"Cassie! You here?" called Diana, as her voice got closer...to close. I looked at Jake, sitting up I brought his mouth back to mine, his hand found its way behind my back, zipping up my dress. We broke apart, just as Diana tried to open my door. "Adam, her door's locked." she said, on the other side. Jake smirked, "Good thing, you locked it!" he whispered softly into my ear. "I know." I said smiling up at him.

"What do you mean it's locked?" Adam asked, Diana. She said frustrated, "Exactly that! It's locked." she said back, then knocked. "Cassie if you're in there open up. " she added. I got up off my bed, seeing Jake still shirtless, I undid my dress. Letting it drop around my feet, I stepped out of it, seeing the shock written on Jakes face! I kissed him lightly on the lips, and stuck on my pajama shorts.

"Let's give them a show, shall we?" I whispered to him, he smiled at me. Cupping my face, he kissed me again passionately and deep. I gave a quiet moan, then I heard talking again. "Did you here that?" Adam asked, "Yeah." agreed Diana, "You don't think..." Diana said, but not finishing the sentence. "I sure hope, not!" Adam said angrily. "Of course." Diana said, sarcastically.

Jake laid me across my bed, still making out I thought about my door unlocking. I flipped us over, just as the others knocked on my door once more. I kissed Jakes neck, slightly biting, too. He chuckled at me, I trailed kiss along his neck and down his chest. Now _that_ got him to be quiet. Right when I reached the top of his pants, placing kisses along the way, my door opened!

"Cass-Oh my God!" came Diana's voice, as Adam was asking if I was in there. Then as if on cue, here came Adam. "What the fuck is going on here?" he said angrily. I sat up, still straddling Jake. In nothing but my black lacey strapless bra, and p.j. shorts! "Busted." I said, laughing. I rolled off Jake and onto my bed, grabbing my tank top as I did. Jake sat up as well.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Adam asked again, as Diana kept saying "Oh my God!" over and over. "We were busy but then you guys came and interrupted us!" Jake said, smirking. Adams gaze turned to Jake, hatred was all over his face! I hid my face, in one my pillows, to keep from laughing. "Cassie put your shirt on. Now!" Adam yelled, at me.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? If anything I'm the one who can tell _you_ what, to do, because you're in my house!" I said throwing my shirt on and standing up. Then we all heard the front door open, "Cassie! I'm back." called out my grandmother. My eyes went wide, as I turned around to Jake. Who had already got his shirt on, and was buttoning it up, when my gran started walking up the stairs.

"Cassie, dea- Oh I didn't know you had company. Hi, Diana, Adam..." she said appearing in my doorway, but then her eyes went to Jake. "Jake." she finished, "We were just leaving!" Adam said rudely, and left. Diana apologized for barging in and for Adams behavior. "I should probably get going, too. Bye Cassie." Jake said, before walking out my bedroom.

I sat on my bed sighing, "Something wrong, dear?" asked my grandmother, "I don't know! Ethan told Diana that him and my mom were written in the stars, and that so were Adam and I..." I started looking, down. "But gran I don't love Adam, and Diana believed Ethan, which is why they broke up!" I finished looking at her.

She gave a small smile, "Do what your heart tells, you. Your mother did, and look she had a beautiful, strong, healthy daughter!" she said sitting next to me. "But that's just it. I'm too strong! I have black magic, John Blackwell is my father! I know who I am, gran...I've used black magic, too... And the thing that scares me the most, is that it was wrong but it felt really good!" I said, as a single tear fell from the corner of my eye!


	3. Chapter 3

'_Do what your heart tells you! As if…Ugh! Why can't this be easy?' _I thought to myself, remembering what grandmother said, to me a while back. Then the air shifted, and not in a good way either. I glanced up and saw Adam standing in front of my desk, he looked really pissed off. I sighed, "What do you need, Adam?" I asked, looking back down at tonight's chemistry homework. "I have to talk to you, now." he said walking out of the classroom.

Following him, out I saw him stand along a row of lockers. "So what do you need?" I barley managed to get out, before I was slammed against the lockers. My eyes went wide, "What the he-" I was about to say, before he kissed me! Trust me if my eyes could pop out of my head, then I'm sure this is when and where they would.

Pushing against his chest, he staggered backwards. His eyes, were wider than mine, as realization came over him. "Cassie- wait!" he said, as I went running down the hallway, turning the corner I ran into a sold hard chest. "Sorry." I muttered an apology, not bothering to look up at the person. "Cassie, what's wrong?" I looked up, to see Jake? "Tell you later, why are you here?" I asked him, back. He smiled, "I was gonna take you home…If you wanted, but I see you're busy being chase, by Conant!" he said looking over, my shoulder. I pulled his head, down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry…He can't have what's already taken! Now can he?" I asked. His breath was hot on my throat, as he said "Mmm, I sure hope not. But technically, you're not mine…yet." _'I so didn't see that one coming.' _I thought, right when Adam turned the corner. "Cas- Why is he here?" Adam said, demandingly. I was going to say something when Jake butted in, "I'm here to pick up my girlfriend, if you don't mind! But then again, you sure do seem too." Jake said, taking my hand and leading me out of the school building.

And right on cure, here came Adam once again. "Cassie, you're really going with that guy?" he said, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "No, I'm not. We're just going out to his truck, to make out!" I said sarcastically, looking him in the eye. _'Take that!'_ I thought, smirking to myself. His face changed from anger to rage, in a madder of seconds.

On the way home, I couldn't help but notice how Jakes hand rested on the seat, it was like he was holding something I couldn't see. Pulling up along our sidewalk, I asked him what was wrong. "Nothing." he said looking through, the window. I took his hand, his head turned as I did so. "Really, what's wrong? I wanna help." I told him, he sighed, shook his head, then looked back out the window.

'_Sometimes, I don't get you!'_ I thought, as I unbuckled my seat belt. Trying to be as careful as I could, I climbed over to the other side of the truck so that I straddling, him. I leaned my head against his chest. "Seriously, I wanna help!" I whispered looking up, into his eyes. His hand came up and cupped my cheek, leaning into his palm, I kissed it lightly. "It's just…People see all the wrong I've done…And they just assume, I'm still the kid who ran away from home, causing trouble wherever I go!" he said looking back out the window. I gave him a small smile, turning his face back down towards mine, I kissed him softly. "Like I said, at Nick's wake, I don't know about you're past, and the old you. All I know is this you, and this you is the you that I've grown to love!" I said before his lips captured mine, in a kiss that made me lightheaded!

Placing a hand on his chest, and twining the other in his hair, I deepened the kiss, putting all of the feelings I felt for him in. He had just started to kiss me back, when I started to trail kisses down his neck, and stopping on his collarbone. I could feel the shivers I sent up his spine, causing me to smile. Then, his left hand came and pulled me back so that I was facing him, and tilting my head, up exposing my neck. He started so suck, and bite wherever he could get his beautiful lips on!

I sighed in bliss, wishing that the moment would never end, but sadly here came Diana walking up the sidewalk. Jake and I looked at her, just as she looked at us. And then Adam came, "He can never leave us alone can, he?" I said Jake, getting a chuckle in return. Climbing back over to the passenger side of the truck, I got out, and then I was surrounded in the Adam's-jealous-but-still-loves-Diana anger.

"Cassie, wait." Jake said grabbing my hand as I started to walk away from the others, "I need to tell you a few things, just not here." he told me, leading me into my house. We sat on the couch, "K, shoot." I said turning towards him, his eyes flickered to mine then back down. "The night on the boat, Isaac told me something I think you should now…" he said not finishing. "What is it, you know you can tell me." I told him, scooting closer, and side hugging him. He kissed the top of my head, lightly. "Isaac, told me that there was another child of John Blackwell. In the circle!" he whispered, right as Diana walked through the front door.

"So that means, that I could have a sister/brother!" I whispered back to him, "Not fully blooded, but yes." he said back, before Diana butted in. "Cassie, Adam here thinks that we should go to abandoned house, and talk." she said resting her hands on her hips, right when Adam walked in through the door. "For what?" I asked him, "For the circles, protection. Or would you just rather stay here and suck on Jakes face, all night?" he said angrily.

I sighed, smirking, cocking my eyebrow in consideration. But then I just started laughing, Jake's hand came and rested on my knee, rubbing small circles. "What's so funny?" Diana asked me, I shook my head, "N-nothing…Nothing at all." I said through my laughter, hiding my face in Jakes chest. I felt his chest rise, and fall as he started laughing, too. "Jake, can I speak with you?" Adam asked, Jake stopped laughing and we both looked up to Adam standing before us. "Go ahead." Jake said back, "Alone." Adam said walking out of the living room, and into the kitchen. Soon Jake followed. I watched as he followed Adam, into the kitchen, then looked over to Diana. "What do you think their talking about?" I asked her, with a shrug of her shoulders she said that she had no clue. "Hey let's go upstairs in case they decide to fight again." Diana suggested.

Jake's Pov

I didn't know what to expect, walking into the kitchen, after Adam. "You said you'd keep your promise! And look, you've got her believing that you care about her!" he practically yelled, but quietly. I fixed my gaze on him, "I do care about her! Do you really believe that I'd lead her on like that?" I asked in return, his eyes adverted off to the side. "Yeah, I do actually. Just like you did with Faye, you had her convinced that you loved her, slept with her, then broke up with her! Do you know how badly you hurt her?" Adam whispered urgently.

"You know what, I do actually! I know how bad I hurt her." I said back. Turning around, I walked out of the kitchen not seeing Cassie or Diana I assumed they had gone upstairs, "Where are you going?" Adam called after me, I looked at him. _'He's right. I shouldn't be here, like we agreed on I should've stayed away!' _I sighed, "I'm fulfilling our deal. You're right I should've stayed away, it's just…" I said looking up the stairs, "I really do care about Cassie!" I finished, looking back at him. "Will you at least try to keep her safe, for me?" I asked again, he sighed, looking away.

"I'll try. But trust me, it wont be for your benefit!" he agreed, finally. I nodded, "I know that. It'll be for the circle's. And for herself." I said, opening the front door, stepping out onto the front porch, "Jake…as much as I hate you, I know that you'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe." I heard Adam say, before shutting the door behind me. After grabbing little of my things, I took off. I really had no clue, where I was going. I just drove.

Cassie's Pov

As Diana and I were wondering aloud about the guys, Adam walked in and said that Jake had gotten a phone call and that he had to leave. Not asking any questions I turned back towards Diana, who was sitting on my bed, rambling on about how Melissa's cousin came to town, and so on. I tried to listen, but I kept thinking about what Jake had told me earlier, about me having a sibling! Which I was kinda hoping I could be the only one with awesome black magic.

I sat there and studied Diana, _'Could it be her? I mean I guess if she was angry, enough she could use black magic…but I just don't see it in her!'_ I thought to myself, then remembering that I could see Faye as a child, and that it couldn't have been a coincidence! _'If it were Faye, which I can see because, she's got the image of being a dark witch. It's just that I found it really odd that I could see her too, and no one else!'_ I was thinking to myself, as Diana was still talking.

"Cassie! Are listening to me?" she asked, waving a hand in front of my face, I looked at her. "Huh? Yeah sorry." I said, noticing Adam left the room. "What's the matter?" she asked, eyeing me. I sighed, "Nothing. Just something Jake told me earlier, today. That's all." I told her. Her brow creased, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, again. Shaking my head, she didn't take it any further.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie's Pov

I was out, looking for Jake, knowing that he'd have a good reason to not tell me where he was or why he left, when I had past a cheap, rugged looking motel. I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, drop. Taking a glance at the parking lot, sure enough I saw Jake's truck. Turning the next corner, I took the back alley up, to the motel. Walking into the main lobby, I saw the front desk person, talking on the phone. _'They're busy, go look for yourself.'_ And that I did.

'_218'_ Read the little golden plaque, lightly, I knocked on the door, with my knuckles. _'This isn't the one.'_ I thought, as I went to turn away, when the door, opened. Turning back around I saw Jake, standing before me. I studied him for a moment, "Are you sleep walking?" I asked, and in return, I just got a muffled 'yes' and a step aside from the door, meaning come in.

As soon as I was inside, he was back in bed, I chuckled. He then patted the empty space, next to him. "Sleep." he said, before plopping his head back onto the pillow, snoring softly. Before I knew, it a smile spread across my face. Slipping into bed, wasn't easy as I thought, since he likes to sleep directly in the middle of the bed, but when I was all settled and laid down, he unconsciously pulled me to his muscled chest! Trying hard not to laugh, I snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body.

Jake's Pov

I knew what I did would hurt, her when she found out why. But I also knew it would keep her safe, but what was more important, her safety or her happiness? Right now, I knew it was to keep her safe. Although I didn't want to admit it, but I knew she'd be cared for…a lot actually, and with Adam there maybe a little more than I like. But I trust Cassie not to do anything, even if we weren't really together.

Briefly, looking at the radio clock, I saw it was already close to midnight. _'I should stop soon.'_ I thought. Driving a little more, I came upon a cheap motel. After checking in, and placing my duffel on the lumpy ass bed, I went into the cupboard like bathroom, turned on the water, and lastly stripped off the last of my clothes.

Letting the droplets, pelt against my back was somewhat relaxing. Rolling back my arms, I felt how tense I'd been the past few weeks, because my back cracked a couple of times. Thinking about the past few weeks, got me thinking about Cassie. God, I missed her smile, the way it would light up her eyes…But mostly, I missed the way she'd always see the good in people, I knew what her past held and she knew mine.

Cassie and I were like two peas in a pod, but only opposite, her being light besides her having dark magic. And then there's me…I let out a sigh, taking a break from my excessive monologue. Quickly, finishing up my shower, I got out, toweled off and headed to bed. Only I couldn't sleep, instead I was wide awake, staring at the plastered ceiling. Laying for what felt like hours, I finally fell asleep!

Opening my eyes, I saw the alarm clock 11:15 a.m. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, sitting up I heard something rustle beside, me. Glancing quickly to my left, I saw Cassie sleeping soundlessly. Wait. What? "Cassie!" I said shaking her lightly, then all of a sudden she smiled, and opened an eye. "Hey there, sleepyhead." she said back, sitting up, and getting up out of the bed.

I cocked my head to the side, "Why are you here?" I asked, her. She then crawled, over to me, so that she was sitting Indian-style. "Because, I know you. I know that you wouldn't leave without telling me, for just any reason…And I missed you, so I talked Adam into telling me where you were going. But he didn't have a clue, and said that all he knew was that you took little, as possible, and left town. And here I am." she said smiling.

I chuckled, shaking my head, I said "I figured that, you'd come find me eventually!" she laughed along with me. See this another thing I love, about her, not only does she see the good in people, but she can bring the goodness out of them. Cassie can show people that not everything in this world is bad! "Yeah, I was gonna give up until I saw this motel, and your truck." Cassie said, leaning on me. "Well, I'm really glad that you didn't!" I told her, kissing the top of her head, I closed my eyes, and drifted back to sleep!


End file.
